Dziennik Lily Evans Potter
by Lavenna
Summary: Harry wyjeżdża ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi na wakacje do swojego domu rodzinnego. Zwiedzając dom wchodzi do pokoju swoich rodziców i przez przypadek znajduje dziennik swojej zmarłej Matki, doznaje szoku gdy odkrywa jej sekret. Przekonajcie się sami. Kolejne rozdziały pojawią się w przyszłym miesiącu, a te postaram się poprawić.
1. Rozdział 1

1. List.

Harry nigdy tak naprwdę nie zastanawiał się nad uczuciami swojej matki, było dla niego oczywiste, że kochała James'a a on kochał ją. Jednakże wydarzenia z lata zeszłego roku dały mu sporo do myślenia. Cofnijmy się więc o rok i przekonajmy się co było przyczyną zmiany toku myślenia Harry'ego. Musicie jednak wiedzieć, że Harry ożenił się z Ginny, ma z nią trójkę dzieci, Jamesa, Albusa i Lily, z zawodu jest aurorem, jego żona jest starszym korespondentem Quidditcha, mieszkają niedaleko Nory w malowniczej wiosce, ich dom jest nie duży ale śliczny, mają ogródek i psa który wabi się Niko. To wszystko co musicie wiedzieć. Nasza przygoda rozpocznie się w mieszkaniu Harry'ego i Ginnny.

25 czerwca 2011 r.

Był piękny, letni sobotni poranek. Na wzgórzu nie daleko lasku stał piękny, mały, ceglany domek z ogródkiem. W domku mieszkała rodzina Potterów. Harry głowa rodziny, siedział przy stole i pisał raport, Ginny pakowała swoje i Harry'ego rzeczy do walizki.

- James! Zostaw Lily!

- Mamo! Ale ja jej nic nie robie!

- Nic a nic! Tylko ją podrzucasz!

- Mamo! Powiedz mu coś! - Krzyczała przestraszona dziewczynka.

- Spokój! James zostaw ją! idź na górę się spakować!

- Już to zrobiłem - Powiedział chłopak z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- To idź otwórz bramę!

- No dobrze - Chłopak zostawił siostrę i ruszył w stronę ogrodu.

Ginny pokręciła głową i podeszła do swojego męża.

- Jesteś pewien, że chesz tam jechać na wakacje?

- Tak jestem pewny! O której mamy być w dziurawym kotle?

- Za jakieś półgodziny mamy sie tam zjawić.

- Dobrze już kończe i zaraz możemy wyjeżdżać - Harry ucałował swoją żonę w czoło i wrócił do pisania raportu.

- Albus spakój psa i załóż mu smycz.

- Już to dawno zrobiłem mamo!

- Dziękuje.

Po krótkim czasie rodzina Potterów wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła na swoje pierwsze wakacje od trzech lat. W samochodzie panowała radosna atmosfera, rodzina śmiała się i śpiewała jakieś stare piosenki. W dziurawym kotle spotkali się z Hermioną, Ronem i ich dziećmi, z którymi wyruszyli do Doliny Godryka by odwiedzić dom rodzinny Harry'ego. Po długiej, męczącej podróży w końcu dotarli. Samochody zaparkowali przed Doliną. Weszli do starego domu, Harry zalał się łzami nagle wszystko wróciło! Wspomnienia z tamtej nocy, gdy Voldemort mordował jego rodzinę! Hermiona i Ginny w kuchni pażyły już herbtę, Ron rozpalał ogień w kominku a dzieci bawiły się w najlepsze. Harry spojrzał na schody i postanowił wejść na górę zobaczyć jak wyglądał jego stary pokój. Kiedy znalazł się już na górze ujrzał lekko uchylone drzwi, poznał to pomieszczenie, to był pokój jego rodziców, przez chwilę zastanawiał się co ma uczynić. Postanowił tam wejść. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do zakurzonego pokoju. Rozejrzał się. Na środku pokoju znajdował się wielki puszysty dywan,przy oknie stało wielkie drewniane łóżko, Harry podszedł do drewnianej szafki, która stała po prawej stronie łóżka, otworzył szuflade i zaczął przeglądać papiery, które się tam znajdowały. Na samym dole szufladki spoczywał dziennik obity w skórę koloru wiśniowego, Harry chwycił go. Na okładce miał wybite litery J.E.P.S

- Lily Evans Potter - Szepnął - Ale o co chodzi z "S" - Dodał

NIe zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej otworzył dziennik z którego wyleciał ładnie zachowany pergamin. Podniusł go i zaczął czytać.

_Hogwart, 19.06.81_

_ Droga Lily!_

_*Zrozum to, co powiem_

_Spróbuj to zrozumieć dobrze_

_Jak życzenia najlepsze, te urodzinowe_

_Albo noworoczne, jeszcze lepsze może_

_O północy gdy składane_

_Drżącym głosem, niekłamane_

_Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza_

_Dużo szczęśliwsza będziesz z nim._

_Ja, cóż -_

_Włóczęga, niespokojny duch,_

_Ze mną można tylko_

_Pójść na wrzosowisko_

_I zapomnieć wszystko_

_Jaka epoka, jaki wiek,_

_Jaki rok, jaki miesiąc, jaki dzień_

_I jaka godzina_

_Kończy się,_

_A jaka zaczyna._

_Nie myśl, że nie kocham,_

_Lub że tylko trochę kocham_

_Jak cię kocham, nie powiem, no bo nie wypowiem -_

_Tak ogromnie bardzo, jeszcze więcej może_

_I dlatego właśnie żegnaj,_

_Zrozum dobrze, żegnaj, żegnaj_

_Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza_

_Dużo szczęśliwsza będziesz z nim._

_Ja, cóż -_

_Włóczęga, niespokojny duch,_

_Ze mną można tylko_

_Pójść na wrzosowisko_

_I zapomnieć wszystko_

_Jaka epoka, jaki wiek,_

_Jaki rok, jaki miesiąc, jaki dzień_

_I jaka godzina_

_Kończy się,_

_A jaka zaczyna._

_Ze mną można tylko_

_W dali znikać cicho_

_P.s. w odpowiedzi na twój ostatni list. Pozdrów Harry'ego mam nadzieję, że u niego wszystko w porządku._

_ **Severus**_

Harry wpatrywał się w list z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czemu Severus? miała z nim kontakt przed śmiercią? Otworzył dziennik. Musiał za wszelką cenę przekonać się co łączyło Lily ze Snape'm.

Kilka słów od autora:

Akcja dzieje się szybko w tym rozdziale w następnych trochę zwolnie, mam nadzieje, że zainteresował was ten rozdział. Pozdrawiam.

* wiersz Edwarda Stachury "Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza".


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Narratorem tego i następnych rozdziałów będzie Lily.

25.09.81

Wczoraj cały dzień przesiedziałam w domu! Mam już tego dosyć! James nie rozumie, że ja i Harry potrzebujemy ruchu! Mamy siedzieć w domu i nic nie robić? co to to nie! nie jestem zkobietą z tego typu! tłumaczyłam mu, że dzieci potrzebują ruchu! ale on mnie nie słucha. Dziś nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie! biorę Harry'ego i idę na spacer.

Na samym początku nie wiedziałam gdzie mam iść! Ubrałam Harry'ego kłócąc się przy tym z Jamesem. Wyszłam z domu cała w nerwach! Nie wiedziałam do kąd mam iść. Wszystko na ulicy wydawało mi się obce, nieprawdziwe, domy, drzewa, niebo! Wszystko na co patrzyłam! Tylko nie mój mały Harry, on był taki prawdziwy! Gdy patrzyłam na jego oczka czułam, że on mnie rozumie, że myśli to co ja. Przyjrzałam na jego bujne, czarne loczki i już wiedziałam do kąd mam iść! Do osoby, która zawsze mnie wysłucha, przy której dziecko czuje się jak w domu! Pędziłam ulicami jak szalona, mogłabym się teleportować, ale po co! Doszłam do wielkiej pięknej kamienicy, w której często bywałam w dzieciństwie. Spojrzałam na okna. Światło się pliło. Byłam uratowana! Niepewnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę domu. Zapukałam, po kilku minutach za drzwi wychylił się dobrze zbudowany, wysoki mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wpuścił mnie do środka. Uśiadłam z małym na lekko zdartej kanapie.

- Znów się z nim pokłóciłaś? - Spytał Severus przynosząc herbatę.

- Tak, a skąd wiesz? - Spytałam.

- Zawsze kiedy się z nim pokłócisz przychodzisz do mnie. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale powinnaś mu powiedzieć.

- Ale co?

- To, że się ze mną widujesz!

- Ale przecież to nic nie znaczy!

- Lily! Ile razy mam Ci to tłumaczyć? James mnie nienawidzi! Co by powiedział gdyby wiedział, że jego żona spotyka się z Smarkerusem?

- Severusie... Proszę...

- Lily! Nie mów mi, że mam tak nie mówić! Od zawsze mnie nie nawidził! i myślisz, że nagle się zaprzyjaźnimi? Nie!

- Severusie proszę!..

Harry zaczął płakać. Severus podszedł do małego i wziął go na ramiona. Wstała i podeszłam do przyjaciela, przytuliłam go i zalałam się łzami.

- Severusie...proszę... wiesz, że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu... nie chce Cię stracić! nie mam zamiaru mówić Jamesowi! właśnie dla tego!

- Lily co dziennie mówisz mi to samo. Nie chcę być powodem rozpadu twojego małżeństwa.

W tym momencie nie mogłam wytrzymać, rozpłakałam się jak bóbr.

- A jeśli ja chcę?! Co byś zrobił gdybyś wiedział, że kochasz dwie osoby na raz! A z tą bliższą nie możesz być?!

- Mam taką sytuację!

- Severusie! ja Cię błagam nie odtrącaj mnie! proszę! Ja tego nie zniosę! on może przyjść w każdej chwili i mnie zabić!

- Lily nie mów tak!

- Ale jest taka możliwość! I co zrobisz?! To mogą być ostatnie chwile naszego życia! A ja chcę je spędzić z wami!

Severus patrzył na mnie a jego oczy były czarne ze smutku. Podszedł i szepnął mi do ucha.

- Lily wiesz, że Cię kocham...

- A ty wiesz, że ja kocham Ciebie - Odpowiedziałam.

Staliśmy tak przez chwilę i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

- Sev... - Zaczęłam nieśmiało.

- Słucham Cię?

- Mogę dziś u Ciebie zanocować?

- Co?!

- Mogę?

- A Harry? A James?!

- James o niczym się nie dowie. A Harry Cię bardzo lubi.

- Ale Lily...

- Proszę!

- No dobrze.

- Dziękuję.

Usiedliśmy na kanapie i przez resztę wieczoru wspominaliśmy stare czasy.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał ;)


End file.
